XMen Divided
by TheMoosey
Summary: On his search for his past, Wolverine meets a girl named Kirby. What he doesn't know is that she may be the key to finding out who he really was. During this time Magneto is once again trying to dominate, one way or another, but what plans may break up th


A/N: Ah. I've been waiting to write an X-men fic… but I didn't really have a story. Actually I don't really have a story still, but I'd like to know what you thought of this crazy coup! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All X-Men related things belong to Marvel and the creative people behind that. I do own the plot and anything not mention in the movie.

Chapter 1/ Prologue:

Kirby wrapped the sweater tighter around her. First snow of the season had come extremely late this year. It was the beginning of November. Her brown hair was up in a bun. Her bright brown eyes stared at the abyss of snow. It was going to take her days to reach her destination.

"I have to start somewhere." She said aloud to herself. That's when she heard the roar of an engine. _Motorcycle.__ Engine…Unknown._ That was odd. She grew up with a mechanic so the engine's noise calmed her down, but it wasn't an engine she had ever heard of.

The biker slowed until it matched the speed of Kirby's fast walk. The black shade of the helmet slid open. Kirby noticed brown eyes. They looked so familiar.

"Need a lift?"

"Not really."

"You shouldn't be out in the cold like this."

"You shouldn't get near a stranger whom you don't know what she is capable of doing." Kirby didn't feel like messing around. She wanted this human to leave her alone before she hurt someone else.

"I'll chance that risk."

Kirby stopped in her tracks. The biker followed.

"Would you take that risk if it would cost you your life?" Kirby felt that this would do the trick. Maybe he would leave now.

"Yeah." Kirby stared. _What crazy delusional psychotic would-_ "Where you going kid?."

"New York, I guess."

"You walking?"

"Yep."

"From Montreal, Canada?" the stranger sounded surprised.

"Yep."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yep."

"C'mon I'm heading that way."

"My father taught me never to accept rides from strange men."

"Well did your father ever teach you about frostbite."

"No. He died. When I was three."

The man paused. If he tensed up under the leather jacket, Kirby didn't see it. She had hoped this would make him go away.

"Then I'm sure he doesn't want to meet you in heaven just yet."

Kirby smiled. Well as long as he was offering. Kirby got on the back of the bike. She felt the rumble of the motor and everything felt all right again.

Xavier's thoughts had been so cluttered since Jason's meddling.  He decided a nice 'walk' would do him good in the winter of New York, but it didn't. He went to his room. The special room designed specifically for him and his mind. Cerebro's room. He had to contact Wolverine fast. Magneto wasn't in the best of moods now that another plan had been turned into a loss because of the X-Men.

He knew that Logan had a lot on his mind. Xavier had sent him back up to Canada to see if you could find anything about his past. He lent him a cabin Xavier had bought a few years back.

Now it was time to wake Wolverine up. Unfortunately he would have to find more answers later. Maybe this new mission would help him on his quest. Xavier placed the metal helmet on his head. _Perfect fit._ Every time.

He searched his mind for his last memory of Logan. _Ah._ He was heading back _already?_ Xavier didn't press the matter any more. He would find out in time. Xavier prepared to notify Wolverine when he felt another presence.

_"_Who are you?" He asked the shadowed figure. It was a female. She rode on back of Logan's bike. "Logan." Xavier thought of Logan. "What are you doing? And who are you with?" Then the shadow flashed red. It flickered there in front of him for a while and then vanished like a candle in the winter winds.

"A newcomer."

It had been two hours since Logan rested. He rode the bike on towards New York. He knew shortcuts that would get him there in almost half the time. But now he had to stop. No more gas.

As he slowed down he felt the girl slip her hands away. She had not held on tight, like most did when they rode a motorcycle. She had definatly enjoyed the ride; he knew that.

"Sorry I never told you my name." Logan looked at the girl. Her hair was out of her bun and was down. Small curls were pushed behind her. "The name's Kirby."

"Logan."

"Cool name."

Logan took off his helmet and left it on the bike. Then he remembered something, "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I could go for breakfast stuff." She looked over at the restaurant. _Benny's Breakfast and Bar._ "Now why on earth would you have breakfast and a bar?"

"It's Canada. Anything could happen."

She smiled. He led the way inside.

The plump lady showed them a table near the bar towards the back. She handed them two menus.

They searched the menu and decided. They waited for the lady and looked around. Kirby noticed they even had a fighting ring. There were bars all around it. Few workers and other people had gathered around it leaving only a slit for Kirby to see. They were cheering for some guy named Bullet. He was lean, but fast. The scoreboard inside the rink only had points for Bullet. No one else had beaten him. The lady came back.

"Do you two know what you're getting?"

Logan was about to answer and Kirby stepped in. "I'll make you a deal. You give us whatever we want free, and I'll beat up that guy for you." Kirby pointed at Bullet.

"Kirby you don't-" Logan tried to convince her.

"One. When I've made up my mind: it's done. Two. I owe you. Three. I can kick his ass."

"All right little lady." A man with a large waist came up to her.

"Now Joe. She's just a girl."

"Mary, I know what I'm doing. If she can beat up ol' Bullet, I'll pay for whatever they want."

"All right. You're up next then." The lady named Mary nodded obediently.

Both people left. Kirby looked back at Logan who was not happy, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting' us some grub." Kirby faked a southern accent.

"With that speed, he'll knock you out."

"No. He won't."

"Yes he will."

"No. He won't"

"Look, I know what the hell I'm talking about. I've had experience with this sort of thing." Logan was getting a bit impatient. He felt the sudden urge to protect this girl.

"I do too! Listen if you're taking me, well, where ever the hell you're taking me, I need to at least pay some of it. This can cover this round's gas."

She didn't wait for her protector to argue with her again. They called her up and she went. All Logan could do was watch from the sidelines.

Kirby stepped in the ring. Her dark blue jeans were faded a bit and her red t-shirt was visible now that she had thrown her jacket to the side. The man, by the name of Bullet, laughed. Most of the people gathered around laughed as well.

"Joseph Jamais! Tu comprends? Jamais. C'est une fille!" His Canadian accent was strong.

"Qui. Je sais, mais c'est la fille qui a demandé vous combattre."

"Elle ne sait pas qu'elle fait."

"Je sais que je fais. Etes-vous trop craintif pour combattre une fille?"

The man laughed. And the fight was on.

A/N: OK... Since I'm sort of French... you know I had to put this in here… some of the things are weird… if you speak French, so please don't kill me…

If you want the translations just ask and your semi-wish is my command.

Adalon- Thanks for your time in editing my stuff… anyone got comma problems, which I know some of you do, go to my Adalon!!! Haha


End file.
